


So Far Away

by 1TitanGirl



Series: Earth #4313 [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, DC universe - Freeform, End of the World, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marvel Universe, Multiple Universes Colliding, but only kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TitanGirl/pseuds/1TitanGirl
Summary: It had been just over one year since the events of the Spider-Verse and Miles Morales was, like every teen his age, dying a slow and painful death. No, seriously, his world was slowly dying. Earthquakes were happening all over the world and were gradually getting worse. No one knew what was happening. As if that wasn't bad enough, Miles couldn't get ahold of any of the Spiders! He was on his own it seems. He could really use a friend to watch the end of the world with...





	So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutations. I am super excited to be bringing you all an amazing new series about what if Marvel and DC collided universes! These stories are all my own creation. For those of you keen to music, this work and the lyrics throughout it are from the song So Far Away by Martin Garrix & David Guetta. Personally, I love the cover of the song done by Adam Christopher. Anyhoot! Without too much more waffling by my poor cramping hands and tired eyes (I've been writing this beast for like 2 days straight), enjoy! Let me know what you think in the comments below! Give me song suggestions for names of future fics as well as ideas for those fics! Also, for those of you that are keen, I have 2 easter eggs (1 is a movie reference and the other is a comic book reference) hidden in my fic. Comment them if you find them. And also, can you figure out why I chose the numbers 4313? Read to the end for your hint as to what the next fic will be about.

_Callin' you now, but you're not pickin' up, _

_Shadows so close if that's still enough, _

_Light a match, light a match, _

_Baby, in the dark, show me where you are. _

* * *

September 13th, 2019.

Friday the 13th.

Miles Morales was not the superstitious type, at least not as extreme as his Mami is. To him, the day became more of a gimmick for stores to do sales, the internet to make memes, and Hollywood to make almost downright cheesy horror movies about. It's the kind of day you wake up, see the date, chuckle a bit, mentally remind yourself to be a little extra cautious, and get on with your day. Looking back, that's how Miles would describe Friday the 13th. However, this isn't how he would describe this Friday the 13th. Miles would describe it as laughter, the kind that borders on manic, that easily flows into grief. The kind of grief that makes you throw and break anything you can get your hands on. The kind of grief that has you falling to the ground crying until your body physically cannot produce any more tears. The kind of grief that leaves you hollow after you've tried literally everything to fix a problem that can't be fixed. The kind of grief you feel after you've lost someone very important to you, someone like.. 

A parent...

A best friend.. 

Or an uncle.

But we're getting ahead of ourselves. We can't just start our story with the end of it! No, we have to start at the beginning. So let's do this, for old times sake, one last time. 

* * *

_It's breakin' me, losin' you,_

_We were far from perfect,_

_But we were worth it,_

_Too many fights, and we cried,_

_But never said we're sorry,_

_Stop sayin' you love me!_

* * *

Miles Morales, 15 years old, and has been Spider-Man of Earth #1610 for just over one year. On the surface, life was pretty good for the young web-head. In school, he was passing his classes -some even with A's- and he was finally friends with his roommate. Because of the memorial mural he made to honor his uncle, he's been contracted to do art for various different people, buildings, and in one case, an art gallery event. And as for Spider-Man? He was kicking butt and taking names, the usual heroic stuff. Yes, at a glance, Miles was living his best life.

The surface...

At a glance...

The truth is that no one ever wants to pull back the curtain and admit that not everything is as it seems. To do that, it usually means that one loses themselves. No longer are we confident in who we are. The truths we knew are as broken as glass. To Miles, it felt more like he was trying to tread water with weights strapped around his ankles. School was suffocating him with so much work and too little time to get it all done in. He was definitely developing Anxiety from the finals schedule alone. As for the art he got contracted to do, the jobs were few and far between and he knew he wasn't getting paid nearly as much as he should have most of the time. The cherry on top of this depression cake were his parents. About 6 months ago, his Dad -and subsequently his Mami- found out that he is the new Spider-Man. Jefferson never liked the original Spider-Man and currently liked the new one even less. Don't get him wrong, Jefferson liked the new one for a little while. That is, until Miles screwed up a few very important police stings that would have taken down some very powerful drug lords and sex traffickers. When Jefferson walked in on Miles putting on his mask, it was like World War III. After a lot of yelling by Jefferson and pleading by Miles, the fight was ended with Jefferson walking away and not speaking to Miles since. As for poor Rio, she was caught in the middle. While she agreed with some of her husbands fears for their son's safety, she also couldn't help but be so proud and supportive of Miles.

Regardless, no matter how bad things actually were for Miles, the absolute greatest thing happened 3 months after the Spider-Verse incident. Peni, dressed in her new nanotech suit, caught up to him one night during patrol and gave him this wrist watch-type device she made. Apparently, she had been trying to figure out a way for all of the Spiders to be able to visit each other, minus the whole atoms breaking down thing. The devices were actually really amazing. Not only could each of the Spiders visit each other, but they could travel anywhere in the Spider-Verse. On top of that, the devices were able to pull data from any of the different Earths they traveled to and they could text and call, even video chat, with each other. Seeing Noir and B struggle with this tech like the old men they were was probably the absolute best feature.

It's because of this amazing tech that Miles was able to have weekly Friday hangouts with Peni and Gwen. These hang out sessions usually consisted of meeting up after school at one of their Earths, studying/doing homework for a few hours at the library, getting dinner, going crime-fighting, and then either parting ways after patrol or crashing at whoever's house they were at. Of course, there were times the 3 young Spiders would hang out with Ham, Noir, and B. But at the end of the day, they were adults with vastly different lives to the 3 spiderlings. They just couldn't relate to the struggles and problems the teenagers of the group were facing. So it came to no surprise to the adults that Peni, Gwen, and Miles became webbed at the hips shortly after Peni delivered her devices. In fact, shortly after they established Spidey Fridays -name courtesy of Peni-, it became a common occurrence for one or two of the teens to show up at one of the other's home, no matter the time of day. Peni would usually show up at Miles' house when her Uncle Ben and Aunt May would argue about whether Peni was better suited as a science experiment (Uncle Ben) or as a hero (Aunt May) when they thought she wasn't around/couldn't hear them. If Peni was being bullied extra hard at school, she would just text Gwen. Gwen would then drop her off and/or pick her up from school on her motorcycle, act like the big sister she is to Peni, and threaten any of the little cretans that dared to pick on Peni. Because she wasn't exactly on the greatest of terms with her parents, Gwen lived above her parent's garage. And because she didn't have any friends on her Earth, she got lonely pretty easily. So, if it was daytime, she would go hang with Miles. If it was nighttime, she would go to Peni. As for Miles, he usually just went to Gwen's house for some peace and quiet, as well as fall more into the L-word category with Gwen.

Like the teenagers they were, they were always texting each other anything from school problems to the latest memes their Earth had to offer. So imagine the bag of emotions Miles was feeling when one by one, the 5 other Spider-People stopped responding to any of his messages. He didn't need his Spidey Sense to tell him something was wrong. But because of school being as hectic as it was, he didn't have time to try and go investigate. As Friday slowly approached, he prayed that Peni and Gwen were there waiting for him after school like usual. Unfortunately, he had the sinking feeling they won't be.

* * *

_Oh, love,_

_How I miss you every single day,_

_When I see you on those streets,_

* * *

10:00 PM

Friday the 13th

Just like the date suggested, Miles was having a "terrible fucking Friday" according to his roommate Ganke. He wasn't exactly wrong. Due to all the recent mini earthquakes happening, the power had taken up the habit of flickering off just long enough that anything with a clock had to be reset. And because Miles' luck is either completely good or extremely bad, that unfortunately meant that while they slept the previous night, a power surge happened. This meant that their alarm clocks never went off and they were late to class. At least they weren't the only ones that had that very same problem. And because of that, they had to stay in classes slightly longer that day. If that wasn't bad enough, the school was forced to toss out everything they kept in cold storage because of the power surges. This meant they were struggling to make meals for all the staff and students. Miles wasn't too bothered by this because he was able to swing through the nearest drive-thru when he was out. By the time he was done with classes, it was just after 6 and there was still no sign of Peni and Gwen. Miles was just so done with everything that he said fuck it, put on his suit, grabbed a joy meal from McDowell's, and went on patrol. 

Nothing was making any sense. He still had no contact with any of the Spiders and every time he tried to portal to one of them, his device would say "Error 404: Earth Not Found". He tried to reason that maybe Peni was installing upgrades and new software and just forgot to tell the group that their devices would be down. This wouldn't be the first time that the young genius did this to the group. The problem was that this type of error had never popped up before and it seemed extremely unlikely it was taking Peni over a week to upgrade software. 

This leads us right back to where Miles is right now: pacing back and forth on top of a building in Times Square. Just as Miles was coming out of his deep reflection of the day's events, another earthquake happened. This one was a bigger magnitude than the last one that happened 2 hours prior. Scientists from all over the world were stumped as to why these earthquakes were happening. Miles was concerned that Fisk had gotten out of prison and was using his super collider again. But he was able to dismiss that as a possibility after checking both police records and the site of the collider. Fisk was still indeed in prison and the collider was even more destroyed than after shutting it down over a year prior. 

Whatever was happening had even Spider-Man's usual rogues gallery scarce on a Friday night. In fact, the only villain he had run into was Scorpion about an hour prior. The man was hurrying down an empty street towards what looked like a small church on the outskirts of the Spanish Harlem. When Miles dropped down and confronted him, the man was actually trembling. The only thing he had to say to Spider-Man was "If I were you niño, I would be doing the same thing I am: going to a church and praying for your soul. The Rapture is happening. It's only a matter of time before La Dama de la Muerte comes to collect. And I don't know about you, but I'm not dying with a guilty conscience," before he scuttled the rest of the way down the street and into the church.

Miles wasn't ready to accept that a villain might actually be right about something. Miles Morales was not very superstitious. But with all of the facts lining up, he was inclined to not take any chances. If there was a possibility he was going to die soon, be it the Rapture or the villain of the week, he doesn't want to leave this world without apologizing to his parents. After checking the time, he shot a web out and headed for the hospital his Mami worked at. If he hurried, he could make it in time for the start of his parent's dinner break.

Meanwhile

Morales Residence

The only source of light in the apartment was moonlight shining through the windows. If one didn't know any better, you would suspect that the occupants of this residence were moving. All of the breakables were bubble wrapped and in cardboard boxes throughout the apartment. Anything that could fall off the walls and cause damage was in various open plastic tote bins. The normally lively and warm atmosphere the apartment had is now cold and silent, like a mausoleum.

Suddenly, what appears to be a glowing white spider web pattern appears on a shadow covered wall. From it, a short figure walks through into the apartment. "Good, I made it in time," rasped a female voice. The figure wasted no time heading into the door marked with drawings, posters, and a sign that says Miles' Room. The woman, still bathed in shadows even when the moonlight hits her, grabs the book bag laying on the bed. She unzips it and empties everything out of it. With a wave of her hand, glowing white ropes shoot out from the inside of the backpack and land on various items in the room, some even going through walls into other rooms of the residence. With a snap of her fingers, all the ropes retreat back into the bag, bringing the items with them. Once done, she zips up the bag and leaves through her portal.

10:43 PM

Parker Memorial Hospital

Another huge earthquake had hit when he had made it to his dorm room for his jacket, shorts, and shoes. This quake was the worst one yet. Cracks were starting to appear on the roads and up the sides of buildings. Walking the streets to get to the hospital, it really did look like people believed it was the end of days. Many were flocking to churches, others were gathered in groups to find comfort and peace. Dozens of couples were lining the sidewalks, getting married by different officiants. Hell, you know things are bad when the crazy guys with **The End Is Nigh** signs are sitting on the curb, silently crying while staring at the sky. Miles practically sprinted the rest of the way to the hospital after seeing that. He sighed in relief when he saw his parents finishing up their dinner break at the picnic table near one of the side entrances to the hospital. Rio spotted her son sprinting towards them and stood up. She caught him in a hug, "Miho, what is it? What's wrong?! Did something happen?!" Concern etched her face as she held her trembling son.

Shaking his head and pulling back to look at her, he gave a shaky, scared smile. "Just the End of the World."

"Oh, Miles. The world isn't-"

"But it is Mami. The earthquakes are getting stronger. No one knows why they are happening or what's causing them. Shit, you should see what's happening in the streets right now!" He pulled away from her completely to face his father, who had been sitting silently this whole time. Miles took a deep breath before speaking again, "Long story short, someone reminded me that even if the world isn't ending, I still shouldn't live with regrets. So I came to say I'm sorry, to both of you. I'm sorry that I've caused so many arguments between you two. And dad, I'm sorry I've ruined things for the police and even disappointed you."

Jefferson stood up with a sigh, "Miles, you didn't disappoint me. How can I be disappointed with my son being a superhero? As for my job, that was just the excuse I used. I guess I was just protecting myself from getting hurt again like I did when Aaron took up the lifestyle he did. I'm terrified to think that one day, you could switch gears and become just like him," Jefferson placed a hand on Miles' shoulder, "I love you, Miles. But it's still gonna take me some time to get over things."

Miles gave a stiff nod. It was honestly better than what he expected to receive. Rio took the opportunity to pull her boys into a family hug. Soon enough, the beepers on both Rio and Jefferson's hips went off, signaling their need to return to work. Rio and Miles waved Jefferson off after he got in his cruiser. Rio pulled Miles into another hug and was about to speak when she noticed something moving out of the corner of her eye. She looked over and became confused. Walking over to them, with a soft smile on her face, was none other than May Parker. "Miss Parker? I thought you went home after your shift 2 hours ago?"

"Oh, I did. But the hospital called and asked if I could come in for a few more hours, what with all earthquakes and injuries from them. Not like I was doing anything."

Rio nodded in understanding and asked if she wanted to come in with her.

"I'll be in in a little bit. I wanna have a chat with Miles if that's ok?"

Miles nods, hugs his mom one last time, and sits on top of the picnic table with May. The pair sat in silence for what felt like hours before May spoke. "What a terrible fucking day for the world to end, huh?"

Miles nodded with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes. May chuckled, "Just like you spiders to ignore basic needs like sleep." May then wrapped an arm around Miles' shoulders and starts running a soothing hand down his back. "You just rest a while. I promise, when you wake up, things will be much better."

Miles couldn't argue that he was alright. He was just so tired all of the sudden that a nap sounded really good right now. As Miles slipped into sleep, the final earthquake that would take Earth #1610 hit. In their desperate bid to survive, many hospital employees and patients escaped through the side door and ran past the empty picnic table.

* * *

_Oh, love,_

_Tell me there's a river I can swim that will bring you back to me._

* * *

Miles was slowly awoken by the feeling of something shaking him and the sound of two girls shouting his name. After blinking a few times, he sat up and was greeted with a tight group hug by none other than Gwen and Peni. Gwen sighed in relief, "Thank god. We thought you would never wake up."

Peni giggled, "Must be the lack of sleep finally hitting him."

"Awe shut it Peni. We all know the crown for no sleep goes to you," Miles said with a laugh. Without breaking the hug, he took a look at their surroundings. They were in some sort of shadowy grey room covered with glowing white spider webs. On the floor in front of them, are three backpacks. Miles recognized them as their backpacks. "Uh guys, where are we and why are our backpacks here?"

"I can answer that for you 3 young spiderlings," came a familiar female voice behind them. The 3 teenagers instantly turned around and were greeted with an odd sight: a woman who looked an awful lot like May Parker, wearing a black floor-length dress with a white web pattern on it, and sitting in some sort of web throne. While her face stayed neutral, her eyes spoke of great sadness and regret. 

"My name is Madame Web. For all intents and purposes, I am the Goddess of the Multi-Verse. My job is to watch over the Multi-Verse and protect the very fabric of reality from threats. The fact is that Wilson Fisk of Earth #1610, your Earth Miles, put a hole in reality one year ago. At first, I was ready to do what I do to all universes that harm reality: destroy them all. But I got curious and decided to take a front-row seat and watch all of you. I was impressed by all of you. I knew that the Multi-Verse needed heroes like your group. So I set about trying to fix the hole, to no avail. By the time I realized I was too late and there was nothing I could do but give your Earths the mercy of a quick death, Rapture had already started on all 6 of them. I was, unfortunately, too late to save 3 members of your ranks. For that, I am truly sorry. I was glad I could at least save you 3 along with your most important possessions."

By the end of her speech, the 3 young heroes were once again hugging and crying. The pain they felt for the loss of their homes, their families, and most of all: Noir, Ham, and B. After they had sobbed all of their tears, Miles spoke up. "Why did you save us?"

Madame Web smiled slightly, "Because you are important. You three are still needed. I promised you that things would be better when you awoke and I am a Goddess of my word."

Unlike her usual loud voice, Peni spoke in a quiet, hushed tone, "Are you going to make us forget everything?"

Madame Web tilted her head slightly, "Yes, but do not worry. You will still have each other. I am not cruel like many of my fellow gods can be."

The group of 3 looked at each other and nodded. Gwen spoke up, staring her right in the eye with a look of determination, "Let's do it then. Not like we have anything more to lose."

Madame Web chuckled, "Quite right." With the flick of her hands, the same sort of intense tiredness enveloped the three teens. "When you wake, this will be nothing but a dream."

With that, the three friends fell back asleep, ready to dream a better dream.

* * *

_'Cause I don't know how to love someone else,_

_I don't know how to forget your face,_

* * *

As the 3 young spiders fell asleep on the floor, another presence entered the room. A pale woman with glowing green eyes, long wavy black hair, a simple light gray floor-length gown, and a cloak made of shifting stars over a black sky, kneels in front of Madame Web. "You called for me, mother?" asked the young woman in a Grecian accent.

The elderly woman looked down at her daughter with a loving smile. "Yes, my star. I wish to give you a gift. But it is a very fragile gift. One that will require lots of focus, love, and nurturing. Do you think you could handle that sort of responsibility, Storyteller?"

Storyteller smiled almost as brightly as her third eye, "Yes! I can handle it!"

Madame Web laughed fondly at her youngest daughter's enthusiasm for responsibility. In truth, this was a gift that was centuries overdue. But the Goddess knew it wasn't the right time to bestow such a gift to her young Storyteller. That is, until now. She pulled something from her pocket and held it out to her daughter. In her palm rested a small galaxy surrounding a familiar blue and green planet. "This is a new universe, Earth #4313. It is a place where I have stored other heroes who have had to be removed from their destroyed homeworlds. I have not activated because it was not complete, until now." With a wave of her hand, the 3 teens disappear into beams of light.

Storyteller stood slowly, staring in wonder at the tiny galaxy. "Are you serious, mother? This... This gift... Is for me?"

The mother nodded and gently placed the galaxy in the palm of her daughter's hands. "Yes, my little writer. This is your Earth. You may tell whatever stories you wish to weave. My only rules are that you must not shirk your other duties for writing existence and you must keep Earth #4313 alive. Can you handle that?"

The young daughter hugged her mother tightly. "I will make you proud, mother. I will not let you down!"

Madame Web kissed her forehead, "I do not doubt you, my child."

* * *

_Oh, love,_

_God, I miss you every single day when you're..._

* * *

Peni Parker, 14 years old, half Japanese, adopted as a baby by Ben and May Parker, and most importantly: she is Iron Sp//der, a proud member of The Spider Fam. Peni was sleeping peacefully until her brother, Peter, started poking her. "Go away. Saturday."

Peter Parker, 16 years old, also adopted by Ben and May Parker, and Spider-Man, leader of The Spider Fam. Peter chuckled as he dodged a pillow, webbed it, and sent it back at his little sister. "Come on Peni! Mom is making pancakes! Miles and Gwen are going to be over soon! It's training day with The Outlaws!"

That last sentence had her up and out of the top bunk of their bed in an instant. She had a score to settle with Red Robin, provided he tagged along this time. Plus it was always fun to see Peter and Starfire out lift the other. "Why didn't you start with that?!"

With that, their room was the center of a hurricane of two teenager super siblings getting ready for their big day. From the kitchen, May Parker chuckled as she looked over at the small nano tech spider sitting on the counter, watching her cook. "How much you wanna bet they are gonna eat all of the pancakes before the other two arrive?" The little robot gave a cute little noise and a shrugging motion. "Guess even an AI can't tell the probability outcome of those two. If they weren't heroes, I'd say the world was doomed."

Meanwhile

Gwen Stacy, 15 years old, emancipated and happily living away from her widowed mother, and Ghost Spider of The Spider Fam. She had just walked down the two flights of stairs to the Morales Residence. Gwen didn't even get to knock because a familiar man just exited out of the elevator with grocery bags. Aaron Davis smiled at the "secret" crush of his nephew Miles. "Good Morning, Ms. Stacy. Up a little early are we for a Saturday?"

Gwen chuckled and grabbed a few bags from Aaron so the man could dig out his keys. Ever since her and Miles' dads died in the fight against The Lizard a couple years back, he had been living with Rio and Miles in the spare room. Although, if Gwen were a betting woman, she would place her money on Rio and Aaron starting to date pretty soon. Hopefully, Miles got his shit together soon too. She spoke as soon as they were through the door and it was closed behind them. "I don't think 10 am on a Saturday is early. Besides, I came to get Miles. We have a training session with The Outlaws later today."

Aaron gave a big mischievous grin, "Need The Prowler to come and referee?" 

Gwen laughed, "We'll have to ask Pete, but I'm sure it'll be ok. You are basically a member of the Fam after all."

"Plus he knows I won't go easy on anyone, not even Miles."

"Harsh, Uncle Aaron!" Miles Morales, 15 years old, uses the power of art to clean up hurtful graffiti and posts it to his 25k followers on Instagram, and is Noir Spider of The Spider Fam. He drops from where he was chilling on the ceiling in front of them. "You know it's true, kid. Your pops never went easy on me, I'm sure as hell not gonna go easy on his kid."

They all laugh and talk as they put groceries away and eat breakfast. Soon enough, Mile and Gwen are leaving the apartment and heading over to the Parker Residence. The pair gets to where Gwen's motorcycle is in the parking garage. It hasn't escaped the young woman that her companion has been eerily quiet. "Which dream was it this time? My guess it's either our dads or the villain crashing the science exhibition we all visited and got our powers at. So which is it?"

Miles easily catches the spare helmet she tossed him after she finished her question. Miles sighed, "Neither actually. It was a weird dream. It was us, but we were from like other universes. And then there was this weird old lady with webs all over the place. I don't know. It just.. It felt so real.. But like, it was..."

_So far away._

**Author's Note:**

> Your hint for the next fic is the song Savior by Rise Against. Comment your thoughts on what I could be writing about next.


End file.
